The present invention relates to wireless networks, and more specifically, to adaptive management of wireless network resources. A cellular network is a radio network distributed over selected areas called cells, each cell served by at least one fixed-location transceiver known as a base station. A radio network controller (RNC) may be used to communicate and control plurality of base stations. One or more RNCs communicates to a central server or core, which may provide a selected application for an end user. When joined together, the cells provide radio coverage over a wide geographic area. This enables portable transceivers or mobile devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, camera phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablets and laptop computers, to initiate or otherwise transmit a signal to the base station in order to initiate a call or data session and begin transmitting data. As more content is available on mobile devices, such as smart phones, and the number of these devices with increased content increases, bandwidth available to end users should be managed to ensure a satisfactory user experience.
Bandwidth availability between base stations and mobile devices is limited due to various factors, including a limited spectrum and prevalence of low-bandwidth microwave links. In some cases, bandwidth usage by selected mobile devices, called channels, may vary rapidly in a relatively short period of time. In cases where the bandwidth available is not sufficient to transmit the data provided by the server, the server is notified of data that was not transmitted, such as by receiving notice of lost packets. The bandwidth variation may change so frequently for these channels that the server cannot make accurate transmission adjustments after receiving notice of lost packets.